


Blessings Wait for You

by sparklestheclown



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Algebra is hard, But it's okay, High School AU, Jisung Struggles, M/M, Math is so hard, Minho Is Pretty, Minho Math Angel, Spring, anyway, because really, school library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklestheclown/pseuds/sparklestheclown
Summary: Jisung struggles with algebra until one day, he meets Minho who offers to help.For the SKZ Ship Bingo Squares: Spring, and Library.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Blessings Wait for You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in the same universe as Awkward Silence, but it's a few years before.
> 
> It does make sense on its own, though!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jisung groaned quietly as he stared at the page of math problems laying on the table in front of him. He had been in the library for an hour already, just staring at the paper. 

Why was Algebra so hard?

Jisung paid attention in class, he took detailed notes, did everything he could to do well, and yet, he always came up short. It really wasn’t fair. The other kids in his algebra class seemed so smart. They all understood exactly what was happening, and seemed to ace the class effortlessly. By the grace of god, Jisung was clinging to a B-. 

Earlier that day, class was going really nicely for Jisung. For the first time that week, he really felt like he’d understood what was happening. Until he'd gotten distracted...

* * * 

“And if you take the square root here, then just substitute it back in over here...” The teacher's voice sounded farther and farther away when Jisung glanced over to the window as he saw something flash by. A very fat squirrel was scrambling up the oak tree outside the window. Jisung grinned as he watched it.

His favorite thing about high school so far was the campus. The building was nestled right at the edge of a forest, and surrounded by oak trees. Squirrels loved the area and so daydreaming out the window was a lot more interesting than it had been back at his middle school.

Speaking of daydreaming, Jisung realized with a start that he'd zoned out entirely, and missed the teacher solving the example problem. Oops.

He studied the example on the blackboard, trying to figure out how much he’d missed, but he couldn’t remember what step she was on when he got distracted. The equation looked unrecognizable now, it had been factored, distributed, substituted and just about anything else that would be done had been done.

Might as well just focus extra hard on the next one, and I’ll probably figure it out then,  
He thought to himself, turning his paper over and following closely as she began a new example.

He was wrong. It made no sense at all.  
Jisung felt a slight panic set in as the teacher erased the examples and began to walk over to her textbook, preparing to assign them a million homework problems.

“Does this make sense everyone?” the teacher asked, glancing around the room quickly.

From his seat in the front row, Hwang Hyunjin nodded, leaning back in his chair to stretch his arms for a moment. Jisung watched in annoyance as he ran his hand through his neat hair.

“It was really easy, professor!” He said brightly.

Jisung glowered down at his desk, as everyone around him smiled and nodded their heads in agreement, Jisung grabbed his phone to text his mom that he needed to head to the library after school and would be home later that evening. 

* * *

Was there some kind of mathematical gene that Jisung just missed out on? Like a fundamental brain thing that his brain just decided wasn’t important?

Jisung wondered this and many other things as he held his throbbing head in his hands much later that afternoon. He sat in the corner of the library, alone at a little table by the window. 

He had hoped to get everything done in less than an hour, but after forty five minutes of staring at his paper in confusion and fifteen minutes of gazing out the window watching for squirrels, his goal was turning out to be pretty unrealistic.

He glanced at the window nearby. Thankfully he wasn’t missing out on any good weather. As was typical for early April, it was pouring outside. As he watched a flash of lightning streaked across the sky, followed closely by a crash of thunder. 

Getting home later was going to be so much fun. If he ever did manage to finish this work, Jisung thought. The sound of soft footsteps approaching pulled Jisung from his thoughts. 

“Hi,” A boy maybe a year or two older than Jisung stood in front of the table where Jisung sat. He smiled. “What’re you working on?” He asked. 

“Algebra,” Jisung responded, trying and failing to keep the bitterness out of his voice as he mentioned the dreaded subject. “Decomposition Functions,” he added as the other boy looked at his paper thoughtfully.

The boy looked back at Jisung, a soft look in his eyes. 

“I like math, maybe I could help you?” He offered.

Jisung blinked. 

_Was this a miracle? Quite possibly._

He nodded quickly, pointing at the chair next to him, inviting the other boy to join him.

“I’m Minho by the way. What’s your name?” Minho asked as he set down his bag and joined Jisung who told him his name as well.

“So, Minho, do you know how to do this?” He asked as he slid the paper over to Minho.

Minho looked over the paper for a moment, while Jisung leaned over to dig another pencil from his backpack so that Minho could have one too. Then he sat in silence, praying that Minho would know how to solve the problems.

“You’re in luck,” Minho announced a moment later. He set the paper down in front of Jisung again and smiled. He had a small freckle on his nose. Minho was very pretty, Jisung realized suddenly.

_Now is not the time, Jisung!_ He firmly told himself, focusing back on the boy beside him, who at this point he was 90% sure was some kind of mathematical angel. 

“You know how to do it?” He asked excitedly.

“Yeah, let me solve the first one for you so that you can see the steps.” Minho picked up the pencil Jisung had set for him, smiling at the bright orange duck eraser that was stuck on the end of it. He didn’t say anything though, and for that, Jisung was grateful.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jisung was floored.

He glanced between Minho’s example problem, the list of steps that he’d written down while Minho solved it, and then the few problems that he’d successfully solved on his own.

_It all made sense._

“I understand it...” He said, not quite believing the words that came out of his mouth. Minho smiled at him, his eyes crinkling.

“I’m really glad I could help, you seemed sad earlier,” was all he said.

Minho pulled out a textbook from his bag and began working on his own homework while Jisung turned back to his page of problems. Every few minutes or so, he would stop and check something with Minho who would make sure he was doing it right.

Then twenty minutes later, Jisung was done. Minho looked over his last problem, nodding slightly. 

“Yeah, you’ve got it!” He grinned. Jisung found himself grinning as well. He put away his worksheet as Minho began packing up too. Jisung thanked Minho no less than twelve times for all of his help. Minho just smiled and shook his head.

As they walked out of the empty library, they saw that it had stopped raining, and now warm evening sunlight shined through a gap in the clouds, reflecting off the puddles that lined the road. In the moment, everything was gold.

As they reached the end of the street, they went their separate ways. Jisung walked home wondering if maybe all of this was a dream, and he’d wake up in the library again later with his worksheet empty. 

It certainly felt too good to be true, like a really good dream that he’d wake up from soon and realize wasn’t real.

But the phone number in his pocket was definitely real.

**Author's Note:**

> is it just me or does this have big mixtape 3 energy? 
> 
> anyways i hope you liked it! please tell me what you think!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
